5.11 Zurück in die Zukunft/Transkription
---- Staffel 5, Episode 11 - Geschrieben von: Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof Regie: Bobby Roth ---- Inselabschnitt (1977) liegt im Dschungel bewusstlos auf dem Boden und wacht wieder auf, als Phil sich über das Funkgerät meldet. PHIL (über Funk): Hallo Jin? Bist Du da? Jin?! Kannst Du mich hören? JIN: Hallo? PHIL: Jin? Hier -- hier ist Phil, man. Wo warst Du? Der Feind ist entkommen. Wir suchen im östlichen Gebiet. JIN: Er ist Richtung Norden unterwegs. PHIL: Woher zum Teufel weißt Du das? JIN: Weil er mich angegriffen hat. PHIL: Was? Wo bist Du? steht auf und eilt zu dem jungen Ben, der bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegt. PHIL: Jin?! Bist Du noch da? kniet sich neben Ben. PHIL: Jin! dreht Ben auf den Rücken und bemerkt die Schusswunde. BEN: Bitte hilf mir. bringt Ben in den DHARMA-Van und fährt dann schnell los. Schnitt in die Baracken, in den die Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative versammelt sind. HORACE: Okay, hört alle zu. MAN: Bringt das hier rüber. HORACE: Wir wissen nicht, ob es noch eine Attacke geben wird. Also muss jeder für die Sicherheitszuweisung bereit sein. Geht sicher, dass ihr in Kontakt mit euren Gruppenleitern bleibt. LaFleur hat Suchgruppen draußen, aber der Feind hat einen guten Vorsprung. Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass er das Feuer als Ablenkung genutzt hat, um zu entkommen. HURLEY (zu Jack): Äh... redet er von Sayid? JACK (zur Gruppe): Er war eingeseperrt. Wie hätte er das Feuer legen sollen? HORACE: Wer bist Du? JACK: Jack Shephard. Ich... ich bin neu. HORACE: Nun, Jack, die Art, wie das Feuer gelegt wurde, weist darauf hin, dass er Hilfe hatte, okay? Jemand hat den Van angezündet und ihn aus der Zelle geholt. Und da unsere Überwachungskameras keine Feinde bemerkt haben, die die Grenze überquert haben, bedeutet das, dass es jemand von uns war. Anwesenden sehen sich überrascht um. HORACE: Baxter, Ich will so schnell wie möglich einen kompletten Bericht über die Aufräumarbeiten. BAXTER: Bekommst Du, Horace. Gruppe löst sich auf. Kate bleibt alleine sitzen. ROGER (zu Kate): Hey Du. sieht auf. ROGER: Yeah, Du. steht auf, als Roger sich nähert. ROGER: Du arbeitest doch in der Werkstatt, oder? KATE: Äh, yeah. ROGER: Würdest Du bitte die Winde für mich bedienen? sieht verwirrt in die Richtung, in die Roger deutet. ROGER: Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich spreche, oder? schüttelt den Kopf. ROGER: Okay, keine Sorge. Leg einfach den Hebel um. Wenn ich Stop sage... (pfeift) zieh ihn einfach wieder hoch. KATE: In Ordnung. ROGER: Siehst Du? Ganz einfach. Aber mach es nicht, wenn ich noch nicht bereit bin. In Ordnung, ab damit. KATE: Okay. ROGER: Die haben dich einfach in die Werkstatt gesteckt, als Du hier angekommen bist? KATE: Yeah, so ziemlich. ROGER: Yeah, ist mir auch passiert. Warte, warte. Halt mal an. Das ist gut. Genau da. Das ist gut. Ich vermute, die könnten niemanden in das U-Boot locken, wenn die erzählen würden, dass wir als Schmieraffen und Hausmeister arbeiten. KATE: Naja, man muss irgendwo anfangen. ROGER: Wie ist dein Name? KATE: Ich bin Kate. ROGER: Willkommen an Bord, Kate. Ich bin Roger. Roger Linus. KATE: Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Roger. erreicht die Baracken und holt Ben aus dem Van. Roger, Kate und einige andere nähern sich neugierig. ROGER: Das ist mein Kind. Das ist mein Kind! Auf dem Festland zu Kate, die mit dem sehr jungen Aaron durch ein Wohngebiet fährt. Sie hält an und nimmt Aaron aus dem Kindersitz heraus. KATE: Hi, Kleiner. Hast Du gut geschlafen? Yeah, das ist mein Junge. geht die Einfahrt hoch und singt dabei „''Catch a falling Star''“. KATE: Catch a falling Star and put it in your Pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket save it for a rainy day. klingelt und Cassidy öffnet die Tür. KATE: Hi. CASSIDY: Oh mein Gott! KATE: Hi, Cassidy. CASSIDY: Oh mein Gott! Ich hab' dich in den Nachrichten gesehen! Ich hab' all meinen Freunden gesagt „Ich kenne diese Frau!“ Hi! KATE: Das ist Aaron. CASSIDY: Hi Aaron. KATE: Sag Hi. CASSIDY: Du hast einen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt. Es ist faszinierend. Ich hab' nie gedacht, dass ich dich wiedersehen würde. Was machst Du hier? KATE: Sawyer schickt mich. sehen einander an, Cassidys Lächeln verschwindet. Schnitt ins Innere des Hauses, Cassidy begutachtet Geldbündel. CASSIDY: Sawyer. Also ist dieser Hurensohn immer noch am Leben? KATE: Als ich gegangen bin, war er es noch. CASSIDY: Und er hat dich gebeten, hierher zu kommen und mir einen Umschlag voll Geld zu geben? KATE: Naja, er -- er hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finden kann, und... gesagt, dass ich mich um Clementine kümmern soll... seine Tochter? CASSIDY: Nun, sie schläft gerade. Willst Du, dass ich sie wecke? KATE: Ich, äh, hätte dich nicht belästigen sollen. Ich hätte es schicken können und hätte das wohl auch tun sollen. CASSIDY: Warum hast Du mir all das gesagt? Warum vertraust Du mir? KATE: Weil ich dachte, dass deine Tochter ein Recht darauf hat, zu erfahren, dass ihr Vater sich sorgt. CASSIDY: Warum ist er nicht mit euch zurückgekommen? KATE: Der Helikopter, in dem wir waren, hat Sprit verloren und er ist abgesprungen, damit wir es zum Schiff schaffen konnten. CASSIDY: Was für ein Feigling. KATE: Er hat versucht, das Richtige zu tun. CASSIDY: Er hat versucht, von dir wegzukommen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er eine Tochter hat. Er keinen Finger gerührt, um versuchen, sie anzurufen. Also soll ich jetzt glauben, dass er ein Held ist, weil er dir gesagt hat, vorbeizukommen und uns zu helfen? Verdammt, ich wette dieses Geld ist nicht mal sein eigenes, oder? KATE: Sie haben uns nach dem Absturz eine Abfindung gegeben und ich brauche sie überhaupt nicht-- CASSIDY: Du musst das nicht erklären, Kate. Du hast den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie ich, als er mich damals verlassen hat. Alles was ich für dich habe, ist Mitgefühl. Ist es seiner? KATE: Was? CASSIDY: Dein Sohn. Ist er von Sawyer? KATE: Nein. Nein, ich war schwanger, bevor ich ihn getroffen habe. CASSIDY: Das ist nicht dein Baby, oder? Kate, Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass ihr der ganzen Welt eine Geschichte über die Ereignisse auf dieser Insel aufgetischt habt. Also, sagst Du mir die Wahrheit? Warum lügst Du mich deshalb an? KATE: Weil ich es muss. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Kate, die durch die Baracken geht. Sie betritt den Überwachungsraum, in dem Sawyer die Videomonitore bedient. KATE: Was ist passiert? SAWYER: Was zum Teufel machst Du hier? KATE: Das war Ben. Das Kind, das angeschossen wurde, war Ben. War es Sayid? Hat er ihn angeschossen? SAWYER: Du machst jetzt folgendes, Kate--Halt deinen Mund und hör auf, Fragen zu stellen. Das letzte, was Du im Moment willst, ist Aufmerksamkeit. Jetzt hau ab. Ich will dich nicht hier haben. KATE: Ich will nur wissen, was los ist. kommt dazu, gefolgt von Miles, Phil und Jin. HORACE: LaFleur. Was... Was, äh... was macht sie hier? SAWYER: Das ist, äh... KATE: Ich bin Kate. SAWYER: Kate. Sie ist neu in der Werkstatt. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie irgendwas verdächtiges gesehen hat, aber das war nicht der Fall. Du kannst jetzt wieder gehen, Danke. verlässt die Station. HORACE: Hast Du schon die Zelle von dem Feind überprüft? SAWYER: Ich war ein bisschen damit beschäftigt, die Stadt davor zu bewahren, abzubrennen, Horace. HORACE: Okay. Nun, dann lasst es uns tun. Gruppe begibt sich zur Zelle. HORACE: Er ist nicht ausgebrochen. Jemand hat ihn herausgelassen. steckt die Schlüssel ein. SAWYER: Das sind die Schlüssel von einem Hausmeister. HORACE: Wir haben nur drei Hausmeister. Roger, Willie und äh, dieser neue Typ. Ich hab' ihn gerade noch getroffen. Sein Name ist Jack. SAWYER: Yeah. Ich hab' ihn vom U-Boot abgeholt. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Miles, willst Du mitkommen? MILES: Yeah, sicher, Boss. und Miles verlassen die Station und gehen durch die Baracken. SAWYER: In Ordnung, ich will, dass Du Jack und Hurley und Kate so schnell wie möglich findest. Bring sie in ein Haus und setz dich dazu. MILES: Warum? SAWYER: Weil ich nicht will, das sie mit irgendjemandem reden. Die Sache fängt an, außer Kontrolle zu geraten. MILES: In Ordnung, ich habs verstanden. SAWYER: In Ordnung, los. rennt los und Sawyer begibt sich zur Krankenstation. Roger sitzt davor und steht auf, als er Sawyer sieht. ROGER: Wer hat das getan? Weißt Du, wer meinem Sohn das angetan hat? SAWYER: Noch nicht, aber wir arbeiten dran. Wie geht es ihm? ROGER: Ich weiß es nicht. Juliet hat mir gesagt, dass ich hier draußen warten soll. SAWYER: Lass mich sehen, ob ich was für dich rausfinden kann. ROGER: Danke, Jim. SAWYER: Roger? ROGER: Yeah? SAWYER: Hast Du zufällig deine Schlüssel dabei? ROGER: Yeah. Warum? Was brauchst Du? realisiert, dass seine Taschen leer sind. RORGER: Ich muss sie wohl... zu Hause liegen gelassen haben. SAWYER: Ist in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen. betritt die Krankenstation, in der Juliet Ben operiert. JULIET: Mehr Gaze. DEBRA: Hier ist Gaze. JULIET: Yeah, genau hier. Yeah. Wenn wir die Blutung nicht stoppen können, müssen wir den kompletten Trakt füllen. DEBRA: Okay. SAWYER: Wo ist der Doktor? JULIET: Bis Freitag in der Spiegel-Station. SAWYER: Wie läuft es denn? JULIET: Nicht gut. (zu Debra) Warte mal. geht von Ben weg, um mit Sawyer zu reden. JULIET: Er blutet immer noch irgendwo und ich kann es beheben. SAWYER: Es ist in Ordnung. JULIET: Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung. Jemand muss da reingehen, der den Schaden finden und beheben kann, den die Kugel angerichtet hat. (flüstert) Er braucht einen richtigen Chirurgen. läuft nach draußen. Schnitt in das Haus, in dem Miles auf Jack, Kate und Hurley aufpasst. JACK: Du willst uns erzählen, dass wir unter Hausarrest stehen? MILES: Nein, ihr könnt alle gehen wann immer ihr wollt... aber dann werd ich euch ins Bein schießen. JACK: Und wessen Idee war das? MILES: Was glaubst Du denn? KATE: Sawyer macht nur seinen Job, Jack. setzt sich zu Hurley an den Tisch, der gerade seine Hand betrachtet. MILES: Was zum Teufel machst Du da, Tubby? HURLEY: Ich seh' nach, ob ich verschwinde. MILES: Was? HURLEY: „Zurück in die Zukunft“, man. Wir sind in der Zeit zurückgereist und haben Sachen verändert. Also wenn der kleine Ben stirbt, wird er niemals zum großen Ben, der dafür sorgt, dass wir hierher zurückkehren. Was bedeutet, dass wir nicht hier sein können. Und aus dem Grund, Alter, existieren wir nicht. MILES: Du bist ein Idiot. HURLEY: Bin ich? MILES: Yeah. Es funktioniert nicht so. Du kannst nicht irgendwas ändern. Euer verrückter Iraki-Kumpel hat Linus angeschossen. Das ist schon immer passiert. Es ist nur... wir haben nie erlebt, wie alles ausgegangen ist. HURLEY: Das ist wirklich verwirrend. MILES: Yeah, naja, gewöhn dich dran. Aber die gute Nachricht ist, dass Linus nicht gestorben ist, was bedeutet, dass das Kind auch nicht sterben wird. Ihm wird es gut gehen. KATE: Sah nicht so aus, als würde es ihm gut gehen. Was, wenn Du falsch liegst. MILES: Naja, wenn ich falsch liege, dann vermute ich, dass wir alle aufhören, zu existieren und nichts spielt noch eine Rolle, oder? betritt das Haus. SAWYER: Doc, Du musst mit mir mitkommen. JACK: Wohin mitkommen? SAWYER: Juliet sagt, dass das Kind Blut verliert und wir haben keins, das wir in ihn reintun können. Also brauchen wir dich, damit Du uns zeigst, wo das Leck ist. JACK: Nein. SAWYER: Was? JACK: Nein, ich komme nicht mit dir mit. SAWYER: Wenn Du nicht mitkommst Jack, wird dieses Kind sterben. JACK: Dann stirbt er. zu Kate, die aus dem Fenster sieht und Sawyer beobachtet, der Roger anspricht. Sie geht in die Küche und trifft dort Jack. KATE: Was machst Du? JACK: Ein paar Sandwiches. Ich dachte mir, alle sind mittlerweile hungrig. KATE: Er ist nur ein Junge, Jack. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen. JACK: Du hast Miles gehört. Wir können nicht ändern, was schon passiert ist. Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun. KATE: Solange Du nicht derjenige bist, der ihn retten soll. JACK: 30 Jahre in der Zukunft wird dieser Junge ein Mann sein... der mich in einen Käfig sperrt, weil er eine Operation braucht. Und dann wirst Du hereinkommen und mich anflehen, ihn zu operieren, weil er droht, Sawyer zu täten. Ich hab das schonmal gemacht. Ich habe Benjamin Linus schon gerettet und ich habe es für dich getan, Kate. Ich muss das nicht noch einmal machen. KATE: Das ist unsere Schuld. Wir haben Sayid zurückgebracht. Wir haben das verursacht. JACK: Weißt Du, als wir zuvor hier waren, hab ich meine ganze Zeit damit verbracht, Sachen wieder hinzukriegen. Aber... hast Du jemals daran gedacht, dass die Insel die Sachen vielleicht selbst wieder hinkriegen will? Und vielleicht war ich nur... im Weg? KATE: Weißt Du, ich mag den neuen Jack nicht. Ich mochte den alten Jack, der nicht einfach rumsitzt und darauf wartet, dass die Dinge passieren. JACK: Du mochtest den alten Jack nicht, Kate. will das Haus verlassen. MILES: Hey! Wo gehst Du hin? in die Krankenstation. Juliet sitzt bei Ben. JULIET: Versuch einfach, dich zu entspannen. Du bist okay. DEBRA: Es tut mir leid. Juliet? Eine von den neuen ist hier. Sie hat gehört, dass Ben Blut braucht und sagt, dass sie eine Universalspenderin ist. zu Juliet, die Kates Arm desinfiziert und die Blutabnahme vorbereitet. JULIET: Das könnte jetzt kurz wehtun. Gut. Sehr tapfer. James hat mir gesagt, dass Jack nicht helfen will, aber hat nicht gesagt warum. KATE: Wenn ich verstehen würde, warum Jack tut, was er tut, würde ich ganz sicher nicht hier sitzen. JULIET: Ist auf dem Festland irgendwas mit euch beiden passiert? KATE: Wir waren verlobt. Zählt das? kommt herein. ROGER: Was geht hier vor? JULIET: Roger, ich hab dich doch gebeten, draußen zu warten. ROGER: Nein, was ist mit meinem Kind los. JULIET: Kate gibt uns Blut, damit wir Ben eine Transfusion geben können. ROGER: Naja, ich werde nicht draußen warten. KATE: Weißt Du, er könnte bei mir bleiben und Du könntest nach Ben sehen und--und Roger hier könnte mir Gesellschaft leisten und aufpassen, dass ich nicht bewusstlos werde. JULIET: Okay. Roger, nimm Platz. begibt sich zu Ben. ROGER: Danke. KATE: Klar. ROGER: Er hat meine Schlüssel gestohlen. KATE: Bitte? ROGER: LaFleur hat mich gefragt, wo meine Schlüssel sind. Der Bastard stellt keine Fragen, auf die er die Antworten nicht kennt... was bedeutet, dass mein Sohn die Schlüssel geklaut hat, um dieses Tier zu befreien. KATE: Warum--warum sollte er das tun? ROGER: Wegen mir. Hast Du Kinder? KATE: Nein. ROGER: Ich dachte, ich würde der beste Vater aller Zeiten werden. Weißt Du? Ich schätze, das hat nicht ganz geklappt. KATE: Was ist mit seiner Mutter? Ist sie noch hier? ROGER: Nein, sie ist tot. Sie ist an dem Tag gestorben, an dem er geboren wurde. KATE: Tut mir leid. ROGER: Yeah, mir auch. Ich hab versucht, das zu tun, was sie von mir gewollt hätte, aber... ich glaube, der Junge braucht einfach nur seine Mutter. fängt an zu husten, die medizinischen Geräte geben Alarmtöne von sich. ROGER: Was ist los? JULIET: Er hat einen hypoxischen Schock. ROGER: Was beduetet das?! Was ist mit ihm los?! JULIET: Er braucht mehr Sauerstoff. Roger, geh raus! ROGER: Was? JULIET: Bringt ihn hier raus! ROGER: Warte! Was--was ist--wartet eine Minute. JULIET: Bitte, Roger. Geh einfach raus. zu Hurley und Miles, die in dem Haus am Tisch sitzen. HURLEY: Lass mich das nochmal durchgehen. Das alles hier ist schon passiert. MILES: Ja. HURLEY: Dieses Gespräch, dass wir jetzt gerade führen... haben wir schon geführt. MILES: Ja! HURLEY: Was sage ich dann als nächstes? MILES: Ich weiß es nicht. HURLEY: Ha! Dann ist deine Theorie falsch! MILES: Zum tausendsten mal, Du Dummkopf. Das Gespräch hat schon stattgefunden, aber nicht für dich und mich. Für dich und mich passiert es jetzt gerade. HURLEY: Okay, beantworte mir das. Wenn all das schon passiert ist... warum erinnere ich mich dann nicht daran? MILES: Weil die Zeit für uns keine gerade Linie mehr ist, seit Ben das Rad gedreht hat. Unsere Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft passierten vor den Ereignissen jetzt gerade. HURLEY: Sag das nochmal. hält Hurley seine Pistole hin. MILES: Erschieß mich. Bitte. Bitte! HURLEY: Aha! Ich kann dich nicht erschießen. Weil wenn Du 1977 stirbst, wirst Du in 30 Jahren nicht mit dem Frachter auf die Insel kommen. MILES: Ich kann sterben, weil ich schon mit dem Frachter auf die Insel gekommen bin. Jeder von uns kann sterben, weil das hier unsere Gegenwart ist. HURLEY: Aber Du hast gesagt, dass Ben nicht sterben kann, weil er noch aufwachsen und der Anführer der Anderen werden muss. MILES: Weil das hier seine Vergangenheit ist. HURLEY: Aber als wir Ben zum ersten Mal gefangen genommen haben und Sayid ihn, naja, gefoltert hat, warum hat er sich dann nicht daran erinnert, dass er von genau dem Typen als Kind angeschossen wurde? MILES: Huh. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. HURLEY: Huh. his arms. zu Roger und Kate vor der Krankenstation. Juliet kommt heraus. ROGER: Wie geht es ihm? JULIET: Er ist stabil. ROGER: Wird er es schaffen? JULIET: Er hat frisches Blut bekommen, was gut ist. Roger, Du musst für mich zur medizinischen Station. Dort gibt es einige Vorräte, die wir hier nicht haben. gibt Roger eine Liste. ROGER: Okay. Hey, ich wollte nur sagen, Ich-ich... ich wollte Danke sagen. Ich weiß, dass Du alles tust, was Du kannst... um ihn zu retten, und in Ordnung Ich--ich werde gehen, okay? geht los. KATE: Geht es ihm besser? JULIET: Er ist jetzt stabil. Aber ich kann nicht, ähm ich kann ihn nicht hinkriegen. KATE: Was ist mit dem U-Boot? Ich meine, können wir ihn nicht irgendwo hinbringen? JULIET: Nein. Es ist weg. Es wird erst in ein paar Monaten zurückkommen. KATE: Aber er kann nicht sterben, oder? JULIET: Er wird sterben. Er ist in einer nicht lösbaren medizinischen Situation. KATE: Okay, naja, wir können nicht hier rumsitzen und nichts tun. Ich meine, es muss doch jemanden geben, der ihm helfen kann. Wir haben eine komplette... bemerkt Juliets Gesichtsausdruck. KATE: Was? JULIET: Vielleicht gibt es etwas, das sie tun können. KATE: Sie? JULIET: Die Anderen. zu Juliet und Kate, die Ben in einen DHARMA-Van legen. JULIET: Hast Du ihn? KATE: Yeah. Fertig? Okay. JULIET: In Ordnung. Eins, Zwei, Drei, los. Okay, lass uns fahren. Ich komme mit dir. KATE: Nein, nein, nein, nein. Wenn irgendwas schiefgeht oder wir erwischt werden, ist es für mich egal, aber Du hast hier ein ganzes Leben. Und außerdem, wenn Sawyer wüsste, dass Du involviert bist, würde er mich töten. JULIET: Wie willst Du es denn schaffen? KATE: Ich schaffe es schon, keine Sorge. JULIET: Kate. Sawyer wird herausfinden, das Ben weg ist und wenn das passiert muss ich ihm sagen, was vorgefallen ist. Aber ich verschaffe dir soviel Vorsprung wie möglich. Viel Glück. fährt los. Auf dem Festland zu dem Treffen von Kate, Ben, Sayid, Jack und Sun am Pier. BEN: Es gibt jemanden... jemanden hier in Los Angeles. Lasst mich euch dorthin bringen. SUN: Wen? BEN: Dieselbe Person, die uns zeigen wird, wie wir zur Insel zurückkehren. KATE: Darum geht es also? (zu Jack) Du wusstest davon. JACK: Nein. Nein, ich war-- KATE: Und deshalb hast Du vorgegeben, als würde Aaron dir etwas bedeuten, um mich zu überzeugen, zurückzukehren?! JACK: Ich habe gar nichts vorgegeben. KATE: Das ist verrückt. Ihr seid verrückt. JACK: Kate-- KATE: Jack, nicht! steigt in ihr Auto und fährt los. AARON: Mami, ich hab Durst. Ich möchte Milch. zu Kate und Aaron, die durch einen Supermarkt gehen. KATE: Willst Du Schokoladenmilch oder normale? AARON: Trinkpäckchen. KATE: Du willst keine Milch mehr? AARON: Trinkpäckchen. sieht sich um und spricht einen Angestellten an. KATE: Ähm... Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wo finde ich Trinkpäckchen? ANGESTELLTER: Gang 5. KATE: Vielen Dank. Telefon klingelt und sie lässt Aaron los, um es aus der Tasche zu holen. Es ist Jack, aber Kate hebt nicht ab. Als sie sich nach Aaron umdreht, ist er weg. KATE: Aaron? läuft panisch durch die Gänge und spricht dann wieder den Angestellten an. KATE: Ähm, entschuldigen Sie. Haben Sie meinen Sohn gesehen? ANGESTELLTER: Bitte? KATE: Einen kleinen, blonden Dreijährigen. rennt weiter durch den Laden, um Aaron zu suchen und findet den Manager. KATE: Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren. Er ist 3. Ein kleiner, blonder Junge. MANAGER: Keine Sorge, Ma'am. Ich werde eine Durchsage machen. KATE: Nein, nein, nein. Sie müssen das Geschäft abriegeln. Sie... sieht eine blonde Frau, die Aaron der Hand hält und auf den Ausgang zugeht. KATE: Aaron? Hey! FRAU: Hey, ist das deine Mami? Kleiner, ist das deine Mami? Ich hab ihn beim Obst gefunden. Ich--er sah verloren aus, ich wollte eine Durchsage machen lassen. KATE: Danke. Vielen vielen Dank. Frau, die Claire ähnlich sieht, geht davon. KATE (zu Aaron): Es ist okay, Liebling. Mami hat dich. Mami hat dich. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Kate, die vor dem Sonarzaun anhält und aussteigt. Sie öffnet die Seitentür. BEN: Um... Sag meinem... KATE: Nicht sprechen, okay? BEN: Sag meinem Vater, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich seine Schlüssel gestohlen habe. zweiter Van kommt dazu und Sawyer steigt aus. KATE: Ich weiß, dass Du mich aufhalten musst... aber ich kann das Kind nicht einfach sterben lassen. SAWYER: Verdammt, Sommersprosse. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich aufzuhalten. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen. Auf dem Festland zu Aaron und Kate, die zu Cassidys Haus fahren. Aaron klingelt und Clementine öffnet die Tür. CLEMENTINE: Hi Tante Kate! KATE: Hi Clementine. Ist deine Mami zuhause? CLEMENTINE: Sicher. Ich hole sie. KATE: Okay. zu Cassidy und Kate, die sich unterhalten, während Clementine und Aaron spielen. CASSIDY: Sie wollen zurück? Auf die Insel? Warum in Gottes Namen sollten sie das tun wollen? KATE: Ich weiß es nicht. Jack sagt, dass wir nicht hätten gehen dürfen. CASSIDY: Naja, Jack hört sich nach einem guten Stück Arbeit an. Du siehst erschöpft aus. Trink das hier. Leg dich ins Bett und mach ein Nickerchen. Ich passe auf deinen Kleinen auf. KATE: Ich habe ihn verloren. CASSIDY: Was? KATE: Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Wir waren in dem Supermarkt und ich hab mich eine Sekunde lang umgedreht und er war weg. Und weißt Du, das verrückte daran ist, dass... so verängstigt, wie ich auch war... ich war nicht überrascht. Alles, an das ich denken konnte, war, dass es an der Zeit war. Warum sollte ich mich so fühlen? Ich meine, warum sollte ich erwarten, dass er mir weggenommen wird? CASSIDY: Weil Du ihn genommen hast, Kate. KATE: Nein, ich... Claire war weg. Ich meine, sie hat ihn zurückgelassen. Ich musste ihn nehmen. Er brauchte mich. CASSIDY: Du brauchtest ihn. Sawyer hat dein Herz gebrochen. Wie sonst solltest Du es wieder hinkriegen? Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Sawyer, der den Sonarzaun deaktiviert. SAWYER: Hast Du dir überlegt, wie Du ihn ganz alleine tragen kannst? KATE: Naja, die Grenze ist gleich da drüben, oder? Die Anderen sind auf der anderen Seite. SAWYER: Naja, sie sind nicht direkt da. Wir gehen besser los. KATE: Hey. Warum machst Du das? Warum hilfst Du mir? SAWYER: Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass Ben weg ist und als Juliet mir erzählt hat, was Du vorhast, habe ich die gleiche verdammte Frage gestellt. Warum hilfst Du Ben? Und sie sagt... ganz egal, zu was er werden wird, es ist falsch, ein Kind sterben zu lassen. Also... deshalb mache ich das. Ich mache es für sie. zu Juliet, die das Haus betritt. Miles und Hurley spielen Domino. JULIET: Wo ist Jack? MILES: Äh er--er ist unter der Dusche. Glaube ich. HURLEY: Hat er Ärger? JULIET: Ich muss nur mit ihm reden. Würdet ihr uns bitte allein lassen? und Miles verlassen das Haus. MILES: Hey, stell mir mehr Fragen über Zeitreisen. betritt das Badezimmer und wartet dort auf Jack. JULIET: Ich brauchte dich. JACK: Bitte? JULIET: Das Kind ist verblutet. Du bist ein Chirurg und ich brauchte dich. JACK: Das Kind ist Ben. JULIET: Das ist noch nicht Ben. Er ist nur ein Kind. JACK: Juliet, es tut mir leid. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. JULIET: Ich bitte dich nicht um deine Hilfe, Jack. Du hast gut klar gemacht, dass Du nicht interessiert bist. Es liegt jetzt bei Sawyer und Kate. JACK: Was? JULIET: Sie versucht, ihn zu retten und ich habe James hinter ihr her geschickt, um ihr zu helfen, weil sie sich tatsächlich Sorgen machen. JACK: Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich mir Sorgen mache, Juliet. Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich versucht habe, euch zu retten. JULIET: Wir brauchten keine Rettung. Uns ging es 3 Jahre lang gut. Ihr seid für euch selbst zurückgekehrt. Sag mir zumindest, warum ihr zurückgekehrt seid. JACK: Ich bin zurückgekommen... weil ich dazu bestimmt war. JULIET: Dazu bestimmt, was zu tun? JACK: Weiß ich noch nicht. JULIET: Nun, dann findest Du das besser heraus. geht davon. Schnitt zu Sawyer, der Ben durch den Dschungel trägt. Kate folgt ihm. KATE: Weißt Du, ich kann ihn auch mal eine Weile nehmen. SAWYER: Klar kannst Du. KATE: Sein Vater hat gesagt, dass Du denkst, dass Ben Sayid rausgelassen hat. SAWYER: Das Kind würde fast alles tun, wenn er von seinen Leuten genug angepisst ist. legt Ben auf den Boden. KATE: Hast Du mich deshalb darum gebeten, mich um deine Tochter zu kümmern? SAWYER: Hast Du? KATE: Natürlich. gibt Ben etwas Wasser. SAWYER: Wie ist sie? KATE: Clementine? SAWYER: Yeah, Clementine. KATE: Oh, sie ist hübsch. Sieht genauso aus wie Du, wenn sie lächelt. Sie wächst schnell. Hat schon eine gewisse Attitüde. SAWYER: Ich wette Du und Cassidy hatten eine Menge zu besprechen. KATE: Sie hatte eine interessante Theorie darüber, warum Du aus dem Hubschrauber gesprungen bist. SAWYER: Und zwar? KATE: Sie dachte, dass Du Angst vor dem hattest, was passieren würde, wenn Du es nicht getan hättest. SAWYER: Das mit dir und mir hätte nie funktioniert, Kate. Ich bin nicht geeignet, dein Freund zu sein, so wie ich nicht geeignet bin, der Vater eines kleinen Mädchens zu sein. KATE: Du scheinst mit Juliet alles richtig zu machen. SAWYER: Yeah. Ich bin den letzten 3 Jahren um einiges reifer geworden. MANN: Hände hoch! Andere kommen aus dem Dschungel und richten Waffen auf Kate und Sawyer. MANN: Keine Bewegung. Ich sagte keine Bewegung. Das ist eine Verletzung des Pakts. Ihr habt die Grenze überschritten. SAWYER: Wissen wir. Das Kind wurde angeschossen. Das betrifft uns alle. Also wenn ihr keinen Krieg anfangen wollt, bringt ihr uns zu Richard Alpert und zwar sofort. Auf dem Festland zu Kate, die vor dem Motelzimmer von Carole Littleton steht und anklopft. KATE: Mrs. Littleton. Ich bin Kate Austen. CAROLE: Ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Kommen Sie rein. KATE: Danke. CAROLE: Ihr Freund Dr. Shephard war letzte Nacht hier und hat von einer Person namens Aaron erzählt. Als ich ihn danach gefragt habe, ist er rausgerannt, als würde es hier brennen. KATE: Er ist ihr Enkel. Und ihre Tochter Claire... ist am Leben. CAROLE: Wovon reden Sie? Claire ist bei dem Absturz gestorben. KATE: Nein, sie hat überlebt. Als wir abgestürzt sind, war ihre Tochter im achten Monat schwanger und... sie hat Aaron auf der Insel geboren, nicht ich. Wir haben gelogen. Es gab andere Überlebende. Wir haben sie zurückgelassen. CAROLE: Warum? Warum habt ihr sie dort gelassen? KATE: Weil sie verschwunden ist und das Baby zurückgelassen hat. Wir haben überall gesucht, aber... von dem Moment an habe ich mich um Aaron gekümmert. Und als wir gerettet wurden, haben wir nicht--wir haben beschlossen, was wir mit ihm machen. Und ich wusste, dass sie ihn zur Adoption freigeben wollte, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich musste ihn beschützen, also habe ich gesagt, dass er mein Kind ist. CAROLE: Warum haben Sie gelogen? Warum sind Sie nicht sofort zu mir gekommen? KATE: Weil ich ihn gebraucht habe. Es tut mir leid. Sie werden sehen, wie süß und nett und gut er ist. CAROLE: Wo ist er? KATE: Ähm, ich hab ein Zimmer zwei Stockwerke tiefer. Er schläft. Ich weiß, dass das eine Menge zu verarbeiten ist. Aber... wenn Sie bereit sind, wartet er dort auf Sie. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Sie seine Großmutter sind. Dass Sie sich um ihn kümmern werden, während ich weg bin und dass ich bald zurück sein werde. CAROLE: Wohin gehen Sie? KATE: Ich kehre zurück, um ihre Tochter zu suchen. zu dem schlafenden Aaron. Kate ist bei ihm und weint. Sie streichelt sein Haar und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Dann geht sie zur Tür und bleibt noch einmal stehen. KATE: Bye-bye, Baby. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Sawyer, der Ben durch den Dschungel trägt. Kate ist an seiner Seite und die Anderen gehen vor und hinter ihnen her. SAWYER: Keine Sorge. Wir haben sie genau da, wo wir sie haben wollen. MANN: Klappe halten und weitergehen. SAWYER: Was meinst Du, was ich hier mache? kommt Richard aus dem Dschungel. RICHARD: Hallo James. SAWYER: Wo zum Teufel kommst Du her? RICHARD: Du hast meine Leute gebeten, dich zu mir zu führen. Hier bin ich. Ist das Benjamin Linus? SAWYER: Ihr zwei kennt euch? RICHARD: Was ist mit ihm passiert? KATE: Er wurde angeschossen? RICHARD: Und wer bist Du? SAWYER: Sie gehört zu mir. RICHARD: Warum seid ihr hier? KATE: Weil wir wollen, dass ihr ihn rettet. Könnt ihr das? RICHARD: Wenn ich ihn mitnehme, wird er nie wieder so sein wie vorher. KATE: Wie meinst Du das? RICHARD: Das bedeutet, dass er vergessen wird, dass das hier jemals passiert ist und dass... seine Unschuld weg sein wird. Er wird immer einer von uns sein. Wollt ihr immer noch, dass ich ihn nehme? KATE: Ja. nimmt Ben. MANN: Richard... Du solltest das nicht tun, ohne Ellie zu fragen. Und wenn Charles das herausfindet-- RICHARD: Lass ihn es herausfinden. Ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig. KATE: Wo bringt ihr ihn hin? SAWYER (zu Kate): Lass es. trägt Ben durch den Dschungel und erreicht eine Steinkonstruktion. Bevor durch eine Tür geht bleibt er noch einmal stehen und sieht Ben an. Inselabschnitt (2007) zu Ben, der in der Hydra-Station liegt und sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt. Locke sitzt neben ihm. Ben öffnet die Augen und sieht Locke. LOCKE: Hallo Ben. Willkommen zurück im Reich der Lebenden. en:Whatever Happened, Happened transcript Kategorie:Transcripte